Love Song For A Vampire
by IFoundHopeInYourHateForMe
Summary: No one knows of David's past, but when one of the boys finds something that David has been trying to forget about it brings back memories of love and death.


Okay this is my first try at a Lost Boys fan fiction so go easy on me…

Disclaimer: I do not own the "Lost Boys" I wish I did but I don't they belong to Janice Fischer, James Jeremias, Joel Schumacher, and Warner Brothers Pictures. But Nina is mine.

There is no Star or Laddie yet and the Emerson family (Sam, Michael, Lucy) have not moved yet. Okay flashback (_flashbacks) _lyrics in flashback (_lyrics) _and lyrics in present (_**lyrics**_) Lyrics used Love Song For A Vampire By Annie Lennox

Quick Summary: No one knows of David's past, but when one of the boys finds something that David has been trying to forget about it brings back memories of love and death.

Year: 1987

David and the boys have been out most of the night doing what they usually do…_walk the boardwalk, torture kids, feed on fat boardwalk so-called cops, and find more helpless people to feed on. _It just seems like they do that every night….David was brought out of his thoughts by a voice echoing through the cave.

"What was that?" David asked turning to face Paul who was the one shouting to him.

"Dude I hate repeating myself but whatever, but I asked what the hell is this thing?" Paul replied a little annoyed.

"It's a necklace you dumb ass" Marko said with laugh.

"I know what it is man, but I wasn't asking you" Paul said turning his head to give Marko a glare and when he turned back he was face to face with David.

"Are you going through my stuff now Paul?" David asked with a low hiss.

"No man it was just sticking out from everything else and I was curious-" Paul was cut short of sentence when David grab a hold of his neck.

"Did you ever hear of curiosity killed the vampire" David hissed while squeezing Paul's neck.

"I'm..sorry" Paul managed to say.

David released Paul from his death grip grabbing the necklace and walking to the back of the cave where no one would disturb him.

"Man what is his problem?" Paul asked rubbing his now sore neck.

"Don't know man" Marko said shrugging his shoulders which was the same response he got from Dwayne.

David sat near one of the openings in the back of the cave. The moonlight shined in lighting the necklace that laid in David's hand.

"Why did he have to bring you out, you were never meant to be seen by others" David said to the necklace but to others they would think he was talking to himself. Its hard to believe that it's been twenty-eight years since he last seen the necklace but back then someone used to wear the necklace.

_Year: 1959 __(Flashback) __Come into these arms again And lay your body down The rhythm of this trembling heart is beating like a drum…_

"_David stop! Please don't go, I don't care what you are, please!" yelled a sobbing girl holding onto the arm of her lover begging him. _

"_I have to go if I don't I might hurt you Nina." David hissed yanking his arm free of the sobbing girl._

"_I don't care David I just want you to be with me for the time that I have left" She cried falling to her knees, hiding her face in her hands. _

_David kneeled down in front of her taking her hands away from her face, then lifted up her chin with his fingers so she could see his face._

"_You know damn well I would stay with you but I can't now that I'm this..this thing. Please Nina just forget about me. Live out the rest of your life forgetting about me." He said giving her one last kissed before he left her there alone. _

_2 months later_

_Nina laid on a hospital bed with all these different machines hooked to her. It turns out that her time was up. She turned to face the window only to see that it had been opened._

"_David?" She asked with a weak voice trying her best to sit up._

"_Don't sit up, you'll only weaken yourself more." David said stepping out of the shadows. _

"_Oh David I knew you would come back." She said as David sat on the bed next to her. _

"_You know me too well." David said with a small smile. "How are you feeling?" He asked looking at her. Oh how she changed her pale skin was even paler almost like his…almost like death. She was just skin and bones, a living skeleton laying on a bed with wires going through her. _

"_I've been better" She replied with a smile "I'm in so much pain now a days" She said looking back at him, only to see him turn away. _

"_Oh David" She said reaching up about to touch his face when his hand stopped her, bringing it back down to rest on the bed. She smiled and squeezed his hand the best she could. _

"_David?" _

"_yes?"_

"_Do you remember our song?"_

_David smiled "How could I forget, you used to sing it all the time." _

_She smiled back and began to sing in a low voice "It beats for you, It bleeds for youIt knows not how it sounds, For it is the drum of drums, It is the song of songs…"_

_David tried his hardest not to fall apart at the seams, he wanted so bad to turn her if it meant that she would live, but he also didn't want to have her live as a this monster…._

"_Nina please stop…" he begged in a low voice, but she kept singing. "Love, oh love, oh love... Still falls the rain... (still falls the rain) Love, oh love, oh, love... Still falls the night... Love, oh love, oh love...Be mine forever... (be mine forever) Love, oh love, oh love.…" Nina stopped. "David" she spoke. David turned and looked at her he that in her eyes she wanted him to let her go and release her from her pain._

"_You I love you Nina…" he started_

"_Yes and you know that I will always love you…"_

"_I'm going to let you go and let you be free from the pain." he said leaning down to give her one last kiss._

"_Thank you David, for everything." She said against his lips while putting something in his hand. All David could do at that point was cut the wires and drain her of the blood she had left in her. _

_David made it back to his place just before sunrise, realizing he had something in his hand he opened it to see the necklace that belonged to Nina a simple rose charm on a black ribbon. _

_End of flashback_

David was snapped out of his memories by loud yells coming from within the cave.

"Idiots" he murmured under his breath standing up. David looked up to see the sun coming up. Walking back into the cave David pocketed the necklace making his way back to his pack he sang softly to himself _**"Once I had the rarest rose, That ever deigned to bloom., Cruel winter chilled the bud , And stole my flower too soon."**_


End file.
